1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses in general, and particularly to an information processing device having a first chassis and a second chassis that are connected rotatably via a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
Some laptop personal computers (PCs) include an input-part chassis having input devices such as a keyboard and a pointing device, and a display-part chassis having a display. The input-part chassis is typically connected rotatably to the display-part chassis via a hinge. Such laptop PCs are required to be thinner and more lightweight for better portability.
In order to a thinner and more lightweight display-part chassis, a laptop PC having a rear-face cover of the chassis can be made of fiber-reinforced plastic. Carbon fiber-reinforced plastic (CFRP) can ensure predetermined strength even when the chassis is thin and lightweight. Thus, CFRP is a suitable material for the chassis in order to implement a thinner and more lightweight laptop PC.
When an display-part chassis and an input-part chassis are connected via a hinge, and when the chassis is made of resin, a boss may be integrally formed during injection molding, whereby the hinge can be fastened with a screw at the boss. If fiber-reinforced plastic such as CFRP were to be used; however, a boss cannot be integrally formed.
As a solution, a part of the CFRP corresponding to the hinge can be cut out, and the hinge is fastened with a screw to another member prepared by injection molding in order to bond to the cutout. With this configuration, connection strength that is enough for normal operation can be secured. However, for more expanded usage scenarios of laptop PCs, they need to be stronger.